TSNB - nieudane scenki
by Leukonoe
Summary: Humorystyczne alternatywy różnych scen z mojego opowiadania "Tylko się nie bój".


Scena w "Nhilizmie", ujęcie pierwsze

Ulquiorra chyba też zobaczył wchodzącego, bo oderwał się od właśnie czytanej książki i sięgnął po butelkę whisky i szklankę. Zanim chłopak doszedł do baru, whisky z lodem już na niego czekało. Ze słuchawek dało się usłyszeć wciąż lecącą muzykę. W tej chwili był to chyba jakiś utwór klasyczny.

- Sorry Uluqiorra – odezwał się chłopak. - Ale dzisiaj nie piję. Coś mnie wzięło i na antybiotyku jestem.

Barman popatrzył na niego lodowato morderczym spojrzeniem i zaraz odwrócił się, do siedzącego w rogu przy barze mężczyzny.

- Może ty chcesz whisky, Kensei? - zaproponował.

Scena koncertowa, ujęcie pierwsze

Usiadł na swoim miejscu, machnął na Ulquiorrę o jeszcze jedno piwo.

- Co robisz? - zapytał się Shinjiego, marszcząc brwi.

- Próbuję się połączyć z wi-fi – odpowiedział tamten nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu swojego smartfona.

Scena przedratunkowa, ujęcie pierwsze

Gdzieś przed nim ktoś krzyknął i dopiero po chwili Kensei zorientował się, że to był Hisagi. Puścił się biegiem i absolutnie przegapił ciemny zaułek pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami, w którym stały jakieś śmietniki.

- Chyba przegapiłem – mruknął do siebie pół przecznicy dalej

Scena ratunku, ujęcie pierwsze

Twarz mężczyzny zniknęła z pola widzenia chłopaka, ale wciąż czuł silne ramię obejmującego jego pierś. Shuuhei popatrzył na trzymane w zakrwawionych, drżących dłoniach opakowanie z bandażem. Przyłożył je sobie do rany.

- Może najpierw je rozpakuj – zaproponował szeptem Kensei

Scena szpitalna, ujęcie pierwsze

Obudził się w łóżku. Rozejrzał się dookoła, był na korytarzu ze ścianami pomalowanymi do połowy wysokości jakąś brudnobeżową farbą olejną, a drugie pół białą. Dookoła kręcili się jacyś ludzie. Jedna z pielęgniarek zobaczyła, że się obudził i podeszła.

- Przepraszam, ale sale mamy pełne – wyjaśniła sucho.

- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał się zupełnie zdezorientowany.

- W Polsce, NFZ pozdrawia.

Scena pierwszej rozmowy, ujęcie pierwsze

- Jest nawet – odpowiedzial barman stawiając przed chłopakiem szklankę z napojem. - Wyszedł do łazienki.

Shuuhei odebrał swoją whisky i zaczął bębnić palcami w szkło. Po dłuższej chwili zerknął na zegarek.

- Chyba ma zatwardzenie – mruknął Uluqiorra.

Scena przy klubowej łazience, ujęcie pierwsze

Pokręcił szybko głową, na tyle na ile pozwalała mu jego pozycja. W kolejnej sekundzie został obrócony i uwolniony. Stał oparty o ścianę, a o ścianę naprzeciwko opierał się jego wybawca. Między nimi przeszły trzy dziewczyny – jedna weszła do łazienki, a dwie pozostałe stały przed i gadały.

- No i on wtedy powiedział, że nie wie dlaczego jestem zła. A ja mu na to, że powinien się domyślić – szczebiotała jedna. - A jeżeli nie jest w stanie się domyślić, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

- I bardzo dobrze mu powiedziałaś. Jak dla mnie to powinnaś go rzucić, on w ogóle nie patrzy na twoje potrzeby. Nic tylko gra w te swoje gry i w ogóle.

Shuuhei pochylił sie do Kenseia.

- Właśnie w takich chwilach cieszę się, że jestem gejem.

Scena przed klubem, ujęcie pierwsze

Drzwi od klubu otworzyły się. Oboj zerknęli w tamtą stronę i Shinji obrócił się, żeby schować się za załomem muru, ale wyrżnął nosem prosto w ścianę.

Wizyta u Shuuheia, ujęcie pierwsze

Skupiony na właśnie czytanym tekście, dopiero po chwili usłyszał łomotanie do drzwi.

- Hisagi otwieraj – rozległo się wołanie Kenseia. - Matsumoto zakluczyła drzwi.

_Zdenerwowany głos zza sceny: Matsumoto!_

Wizyta u Shuuheia – książki, ujęcie pierwsze

Siwowłosy stał właśnie z rękoma w kieszeniach przy regale z książkami i pochylony czytał tytuły książek z najniższej półki. Zazwyczaj luźne bojówki, teraz opinały się na jego tyłku. Shuuhei wrócił spojrzeniem do słoika.

- "Gotei 13 w operacji Rescue", "O wojnie", "Działania Arranacaru w trakcie sztucznej wojny" – czytał kolejne tytułu. W końcu się wyprostował. - Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takich zainteresowań. - Pochylił się raz jeszcze. - "Fifty shades of Grey", "Tajniki seksu oralnego", "Masaż erotyczny"...

- Hej, hej tam nie patrz!

Wizyta u Kazeshiniego, ujęcie pierwsze

Shuuhei jeszcze przez sekundę nie reagował, ale w końcu wstał i podszedł. Na kolejne kiwnięcie palca, już bez większego ociągania się, podał dłonie. Kazeshini i tak musiał się znieciepliwić, bo szarpnął go dość brutalnie do góry

- Ej – stęknął, gdy został przyczepiony za pomocą karabińczyka do łańcucha na tyle wysoko, że musiał stanąć niemalże na palcach.

Szarpnął łańcuchem w wyniku czego, nagle stracił oparcie i wylądował na dupie, a po chwili oberwał w głowę wyrwanym z sufitu hakiem.

Wizyta u Kazeshiniego, ujęcie drugie

Nawet muzyka na chwilę umilkła, ale zaraz poleciał kolejny kawałek. Kazeshini roześmiał się.

- Pasuje idealnie – zamruczał niezwykle zadowolony. Musiał stać blisko. - A nie czekaj, to nie ten...

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it, chicken, point it, zoom it, press..._

Napastowanie Tii, ujęcie pierwsze

Wsunął nóż pod stanik, przecinając tym samym skórę na mostku, ciepła krew popłynęła jej po brzuchu. Stanik podzielił los bluzki, odkrywając pod spodem kostny szkielet zakrywający piersi.

- Co to ma być! - oburzył się Luppi.

- W majtkach ma to samo – odezwał się Grimmjow z ziemi.

Scena łóżkowa, ujęcie pierwsze

W sypialni było zupełnie ciemno – grube zasłony skutecznie zasłaniały światło z ulicy – a drzwi zostały zamknięte przez Kenseia w tej samej chwili, gdy pchnął Shuuheia na łóżko. Chłopak z impetem opadł na materac, odbił się od niego i wylądował na ziemi.

Kensei zaczął się śmiać.

Scena łóżkowa, ujęcie drugie

Shuuhei zobaczł, jak Kensei ściaga bluzkę, odsłaniając tę idealną klatę i brzuch, ale już tylko usłyszał cichy stuk i łomot walącego się na podłogę ciała.

- Kurwa potknąłem się – jęczał Kensei, leżąc na podłodze. - Jeszcze uderzyłem się w mały palec.

Scena łóżkowa, ujęcie trzecie

Poczuł, jak jego dłonie zostały chwycone w silny uścisk i zabrane nad jego głowę. Zobaczył, jak Kensei sięga druga dłonią do kieszeni spodni, wyciąga zipy. Zastygł, patrząc na drewniane wezgłowie, do którego nie da się nic przyczepić.

_Głos zza sceny: kto przywiózł nie to łóżko?!_

Scena łóżkowa, ujęcie czwarte

Shuuhei pokręcił gwałtownie głową, chociaż bogowie wiedzą, ile siły woli go kosztowało by wyrwać się z ekstazy. Spojrzał tylko na szafkę przy łóżku; nie wierzył, że byłby w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakieś artykułowane dźwięki; i miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna zobaczył i zrozumiał jego gest. Usłyszal dźwięk otwieranej szuflady, a później zobaczył, jak Kensei przygląda się znalezisku z szuflady.

- Twój? - zapytał się, prezentując pluszowego misia. - Uroczy.

_Głos zza sceny: Chłopcy skupcie się na robocie! Ale misiek faktycznie uroczy, Shuuhei_

Scena ze snookerem, ujęcie dwudzieste trzecie

Pochylił się nad stołem. Oparł kij na wyciągniętej dłoni. Przymierzył się bardzo dokładnie. Uderzył. Biała bila zawirowała, odbiła się od bandy i żałośnie chybiła.

- Kurwa – zaklął Grimmjow. - Nie możemy tego zrobić komputerowo czy coś?

Taniec Benihime, ujęcie pierwsze

Ponętnie bujając biodrami w rytm muzyki podeszła do jednej z rur, chwyciła chłodny metal dłonią z czerwonymi paznokciami, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie czerwonymi ustami i spojrzała po publiczności czarnymi oczami spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek – również czerwonych. Czerwone, długie do pasa włosy rozlały się wachlarzem, gdy kobieta jednym sprawnych ruchem objęła udami rurę i zaraz zjechała na ziemię.

- Która mądra znowu wysmarowała mi rurę oliwką!? - krzyknęła w stronę kulis.

Pokaz Benihime, ujęcie pierwsze

Patrzył jak na jego torsie powstaje misterny wzór z liny. Benihime nagle zatrzymała się i przyjrzała się właśnie robionemu supłowi, a potem zapatrzyła się gdzieś w przestrzeń.

- Nie pamiętam, jak szło dalej – szepnęła.

Secret training grounds, ujęcie pierwsze

Kensei popatrzył jeszcze na mężczyznę przed nim, skalkulował szybko inne możliwe warianty dostania się do środka i w końcu zaatakował ochroniarza. Zaraz dostał jeden potężny cios i obudził się kilka godzin później.

Za kulisami

Shuuhei wziąl jeszcze trochę żelu, starając się nadać swoim włosom odpowiednio sterczący wygląd. To samo obok robił Ichigo.

- Ostatnio tak sobie myślałem – odezwał się brunet. - Wyobrażasz sobie, gdyby Grimmjow i Kensei byli parą...

- Shuuhei! - krzyknął Ichigo niemalże oburzony. - Nie chcę o tym słyszeć! Może jestem jeszcze w miarę niewinny, ale mam bujną wyobraźnię, a ty właśnie zniszczyłeś mi dzieciństwo!

- Oj tam, oj tam – machnął dłonią. - Jak masz wyobraźnię, to skorzystaj i powiedz mi. Który z nich byłby na dole?

Rudzielec skrzywił się widocznie zniesmaczony.

- Naprawdę nie chcę wyobrażać sobie takich rzeczy, Shuuhei – jęknął.

- Oj dajesz – zachęcił go Hisagi.

- Myślę, że by za każdym razem rzucali monetą by zdecydować – powiedział w końcu niechętnie.

- To mało męskie...

- To grafik? Raz jeden, raz drugi?

- Za nudne.

- Zawody? Kto zrobi więcej pompek w minutę ten jest na górze? - Palnął się dłonią w czoło. - Nie wierzę, że prowadzę tę rozmowę...

Szach mat w pokoju, ujęcie pierwsze

Grimmjow prawym ramieniem przyciskał Kenseia przodem do ściany – na twarzach obu wyraz szczerej wściekłości i chęci mordu.

- Pieprz się – warknął Kensei.

Z łazienki doleciał ich śmiech Ichigo, który zaraz pojawił się w pokoju, złożony w pół, trzymając się za brzuch, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Spojrzał na Shuuheia i wykonał ruch ramieniem, jakby podnosił ciężarek. Shuuhei wybuchnął śmiechem. Pozostali patrzyli na nich zdezorientowani, a oni nie mogli przestać się chichotać.

_Głos zza sceny: Shuuhei, Ichigo, co to ma znaczyć?_

Shuuhei podszedł do głosu zza sceny i opowiedział o Kenseiu i Grimmim robiących zawody o to, kto będzie na górze. Głos zza sceny również zaczął się chichrać.

_Dobra wycinamy tekst Kenseia i pieprzeniu *kolejna salwa śmiechu*__**. **__Ale muszę się nad tym zastanowić przy innej okazji *zamyśliła się i uśmiechnęła perwersyjnie*_


End file.
